


Heartbeat in Reverse

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Riding Crops, which make a brief but important appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: '“They’re not going to be back for at least an hour,” he said as nonchalantly as possible. It didn’t work; the tapping stopped and Alec turned to look at him through slightly narrowed eyes.“I suppose,” he answered and Jace considered that encouragement enough.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a sentence prompt; I'm still not sure how it turned out but I don't think it'd get any better with another edit. Feel free to let me know what you think!

Summer in Idris was usually much better than it was in New York. While New York, just like every other major city Jace had been in, got stuffy and almost unbearable in its hottest days, Idris tended to become a welcome relief whenever they were granted a visit. It was still hot as all hell in Alicante, but the forest was a few minutes’ walk away and provided the shade everyone was looking for.

Much to everyone’s displeasure, though, it was different today. Maryse and Robert had decided that Max needed horseback riding lessons because he was the only one not familiar with it, and had then promptly disappeared and left their older children to watch over the proceedings.

Max was a quick learner, but not quick enough for Alec. He’d lost patience soon enough and when Jace had tried to step up, Isabelle had waved them both off. And that had led them to where they were now, leaning against the barn and waiting for them to come back. The only thing Jace could hear was the cicadas in the nearby trees and the riding crop Alec was still holding and tapping with against the wall behind him. Even without looking into a mirror Jace could already tell that his cheeks had turned a distressing shade of red under the unforgiving sun and all he craved for was the stubbornly cold rooms in the Institute where no warmth could ever reach him again.

Alec seemed to be faring slightly better, although he looked beyond bored. He’d been in a foul mood ever since they’d arrived and Jace decided that if they were going to have to suffer through this anyway, they could at least get something out of it.

He looked around carefully, but there were no signs of life aside from them.

“They’re not going to be back for at least an hour,” he said as nonchalantly as possible. It didn’t work; the tapping stopped and Alec turned to look at him through slightly narrowed eyes.

“I suppose,” he answered and Jace considered that encouragement enough.

“It’ll be slightly better in there,” he said, motioning to the barn behind them. When Alec didn’t react, Jace pushed himself away from the wall and walked up to him. “We don’t have to stay here,” he prompted and pushed himself just slightly closer, brushing his lips over his parabatai’s.

Alec allowed it for a few seconds, lazily returning Jace’s kisses before pulling back. “It’s too hot to do this,” he protested weakly.

“It’s not too hot to do you,” Jace said, a smile curling his lips when Alec groaned.

“I should leave you here on your own,” Alec said, but the fingers that crept up Jace’s side suggested that he would do no such thing. “You deserve it just for that line.”

“But you won’t,” Jace pointed out and one of his hands curled around the one in which Alec held the riding crop. “Come on, Alec,” he persisted. “We’re going to burn to death out here, and I have a much better idea than that.”

Alec’s sharp intake of breath was all the answer he needed and Jace kissed him again. The chances of them being discovered were more than slim; no one in their right mind would linger outside right now.

“I hate you,” Alec murmured and pushed Jace back until they’d gone through the door.

Jace had been right; it _was_ slightly better inside. He felt Alec’s arms wrap around him and enjoyed the proximity for about a second before he was unceremoniously pushed onto a heap of hay with a grinning Alec staring down at him.

“Was that really necessary?” he asked testily, but still spread his legs enough to accommodate his parabatai when he crawled up his body. Alec shrugged.

“It’s this or the floor. Take your pick. _Or_ ,” he added, as if it had just occurred to him, “we could wait until we get back to the house.”

“Here it is then,” Jace decided without giving it much thought and gripped Alec’s wrist when he made to drop the crop behind him. “Keep that.”

Alec froze for a moment, his expression more hesitant than it had been when they’d been in broad daylight. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Jace,” he said tentatively. “It can _really_ hurt if you get it wrong.”

“I don’t care whether it will hurt,” Jace said. He manoeuvred himself enough to remove his t-shirt and started tugging at Alec’s – they didn’t have that long, after all – but his parabatai pulled away and sat up. “I just want it,” he added. The hay scratched his bare back, but it was worth it – he could see Alec’s eyes widening and wandering over his body before shaking his head in disbelief.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” he said. Much to Jace’s dismay, he’d left the riding crop by his side. “We _do_ need a safe word.”

“Fine,” Jace sighed. He looked around them, but nothing came to mind, until he spotted something in the corner. “What about ‘saddle’?”

Alec looked as if he might burst out laughing and Jace couldn’t have that – it would _completely_ ruin the mood – so he took it upon himself to get his mind back to the situation at hand. He pressed the crop back into Alec’s hand and turned his back on him, getting to his knees. “Does that work?” he asked, deliberately softening his voice until it was almost inaudible.

“It works,” Alec said, and the words sounded rougher now, as if he was trying to keep himself calm but couldn’t really manage it. “Are you sure-”

“Yes,” Jace interrupted, his impatience getting the better of him. “Get on with it.”

The first blow was too hard, and Alec apologised profusely while refusing to even near his body with the crop again. The second was barely a caress over Jace’s bare shoulders and he had to urge Alec on for him to get it just right. When the next blow came, Jace hissed, throwing his head back.

“Jace?” There were fingers on his neck, running over the red marks on his back, followed by lips at the back of his neck. “Are you okay?”

“Never better,” Jace assured him. “Go on.”

He felt rather than saw Alec’s smile and the next time the crop landed on his back, it was _perfect_. Alec knew how to use his strength now and Jace could have gone on forever. Still, everything around him reminded him how little time they actually had and how even with the locking rune on the door, this wasn’t the safest place possible.

“Stop,” he gasped and the pressure on his back disappeared immediately. “Come here,” he added before Alec could ask if he’d hurt him again. The still fresh lines from the crop burnt slightly when Jace sprawled himself on his back, but he barely paid attention to that, too busy struggling with Alec’s shirt.

“No time for that,” Alec said and Jace’s frustration must have been too obvious because he laughed. “Can’t risk taking _everything_ off,” he explained and moved down until his knees were on the floor, his head level with Jace’s belt.

Alec was trying to kill him, Jace was sure of that; even more so when he quickly dealt with his jeans and pushed them down just enough and Jace closed his eyes at that point, because there was no sight quite like Alec’s mouth on his cock. He didn’t want to end this _too_ soon.

Alec, on the other hand, was doing his damnedest to do just that. His mouth was hot and insistent and one of his hands pressed down on Jace’s hips in reprimand when he tried to thrust up.

“Alec, c’mon,” he said and wished he hadn’t because Alec had the audacity to _laugh_ at him and the little puffs of breath over his heated skin felt intolerably good. Before he could say anything, his parabatai had taken him in his mouth again and he must have felt how desperate Jace was, because he slid his lips down his length excruciatingly slowly and he knew, damn him, he _knew_ how much that affected him because before Jace could find even a semblance of control, he was coming down Alec’s throat.

He was still trying to calm his breathing when Alec rose to his feet and pulled him up for a kiss. Jace felt him swallow and almost chocked on his own tongue when Alec stepped back and he gave a weak laugh which only made Alec’s eyes light up. “I knew it,” he gasped out, “you’re actually trying to kill me.

“One day at a time,” Alec shrugged and threw Jace’s shirt at him. “Come on, we’ve got to get back,” he insisted when Jace tried to reach for his jeans too: it was only polite to return the favour. “There’ll be enough time for that later.”

Thinking back on it, Jace decided that Idris hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.


End file.
